


StoryCorps

by Ransomedbard



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dry Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransomedbard/pseuds/Ransomedbard
Summary: Heero and Duo visit StoryCorps to discuss how their friendship grew from a less than amiable beginning.
Kudos: 3





	StoryCorps

**Author's Note:**

> StoryCorps is an American nonprofit which records people interviewing each other about pivotal moments in their lives, and then edits those conversations into beautifully produced stories.

~ Music: Storycorps theme ~

Host: “This is StoryCorps. Today we continue our series commemorating the 20th anniversary of the Eve Wars. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were both pilots for the Colony Liberation Organization, but they didn’t meet until they were sent to Earth in AC 195.”

Duo: “Do you remember how we first met?”

Heero: “Well, I stole some very important parts from your mobile suit—”

Duo: “Wait, wait. Before that, I shot you.”

Heero: “Oh, right! It was at the dock. You shot me. Twice.”

Duo: “ _And_ left you floating face down in the ocean. But you didn’t die.”

Heero:  _ (chuckling) _ “Nope. I suppose you wanted another crack at it, so you came and broke me out of that military hospital and had me jump out a window twenty stories up.”

Duo: “Okay first, I gave you a parachute, and second, it was more like thirty stories. You hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.”

Heero: “I rolled, thank you very much. Then you hauled me off to your base.”

Duo: “ _That’s_ when you stole the parts. I was so pissed at you.”

Heero: “I know! When you caught up, you tried to kill me again.”

Duo: “That time I really meant it. But you lived. Until you tried to blow up your suit with yourself in it.”

Heero: “Kind of doing your work for you, there?”

Duo: “Not only that, but you always had to one-up me. I never did manage to get one of those suits to self-destruct.”

Heero: “And then, you got captured, so in order to protect our secrets  _ I _ came to kill  _ you—” _

Duo:  _ (laughing) _ “You didn’t even try, though!”

Heero: “No, I didn’t; when I finally found you I ended up breaking you out instead. I’m still not quite sure why.”

Duo: “Do you think it was gratitude? For me helping you out before?”

Heero: “I’m not sure 15 year old me was all that grateful. More likely it was that if I was going to have to keep fighting, I wasn’t going to let you shuffle off so easy.”

Duo: “Ha, that sounds about right! Still, that was the turning point when we gave up on trying to kill each other — which I think is the foundation of a solid friendship.”

Heero: “That’s true. And the proof is, I haven’t killed any of my friends.”

Duo: “Yet.”


End file.
